Destruction of the Four
by Lizzy3
Summary: This is a story about the four founders. What if Salazar was never meant to be part of the founders? What if it was the wish of one that meant the demise of all? I'm pretty proud of this first chapter so please R&R!


Disclaimer- I own the plot and the house elf. I also own Brock Halen. The rest belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Hello again, much has happened since last we spoke (or wrote as the case may be). You know, of course, that I have recently been in the company of Sir Godric Gryfindor and Ms. Helga Hufflepuff. This is a subject that has been poured over in length in our numerous, previous conversations. However, it is not known to you that our meetings have been less far apart and more in length since my last writing. We have decided to open a school. A school devoted in full to training the young, magical mind. Surprised you must be for not even I saw it coming. It was young Ms. Hufflepuff's idea naturally for she was always the most whimsical of the three of us. Currently we are but looking for a place to hold this "great fountain of knowledge" and have nearly settled on an old castle just north of Blairgowrie. It is really an amazing abode and if we could do but a little tweaking I am quite sure that we could bring it up to the level we have set for our school.  
Most Sincerely and Happily Yours,  
Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Rowena put down her quill and closed the small book. She sighed deeply and climbed into her bed. She was, at present, staying with Lady Hufflepuff, as was Sir Gryfindor for they were putting last minute touches on their idea. Their idea, so fantastic to Rowena's romantic mind, was a school. A school devoted to the teaching of magic.  
  
They had all been placed in families which had no want for money so procuring a place was of no great difficulty past finding one. They were, all three, quite capable teachers so there was no real problem on that front. No, the real impediment to their plan was finding suitable students. With passing thoughts on the subject, Rowena drifted into a fitful slumber.  
  
She woke with a start , the sun streaming in through the window. She got up and dressed for the day of which she was sure was greatly corroded. She took the stairs quickly and soon found herself in the front hall. She hurried into the cavernous Dining Chamber to find Helga and Godric already situated at the table. "Why Lady Ravenclaw, we were just about to send a house elf to inform you of our meeting," Helga smiled warmly. Rowena did the same. Godric rose and mimicked her in reseating himself. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, quite, your chambers are insurmountable."  
  
"I am glad to hear it."  
  
"So, have either of you thought a possible remedy to our particular problem?" Godric asked, biting into a sausage.  
  
"I have done much thinking on the matter," Helga began. "And have decide that we should make a list. We should charm it and have it track magical activities here in England through Scotland and Ireland. It seems the only way. Then, we simply send letters by owl to the child who the spell has tracked."  
  
"But what of age. There are other Witches and Wizards in Europe, though we might not know all of them," Rowena pointed out.  
  
"Yes, I too thought of that. I was thinking that the list could also track the magician's age, that we might only send letters to younger witches or wizards," Helga continued. The other two paused, trying to find some flaw in her tender. Before they had time to answer, a house elf came and tapped Helga on the shoulder.  
  
"My lady, there is a Sir Salazar Slytherin at the door."  
  
"Aw yes, the son of a very old friend of my father's. He wrote a fortnight ago, announcing his sweep through town and requested a visit with myself." Helga said to her guests. She then turned back to the elf. "Do let him in Bartly." The elf nodded quickly and ran off to do his mistress's bidding. A few moments later a tall, very tall man with sweeping black hair and cool black eyes stepped into the room.  
  
"Lady Hufflepuff, it has been a long time," he said, his voice sounded more like a hiss than normal speech.  
  
"Yes Sir Slytherin, it has been a long while," Helga said, crossing the room to greet him. "Come and sit with us. These are some friends of mine, dear friends, Sir Godric Gryfindor and Lady Rowena Ravenclaw." He shook Godric's hand and took Rowena's in his hand, kissing it gently. Despite herself, Rowena felt a blush creep into her cheeks.  
  
"It is indeed a pleasure," he hissed. She averted her eyes, trying desperately to hide her face.  
  
"How was your journey?" Helga asked him as he sat down.  
  
"Uneventful, utterly uneventful. I suppose that is as much as one could wish." His manner was apathetic and his demeanor, stolid.  
  
"Too true, too true," Helga replied. "Please, eat. I daresay, there is far too much to tempt Sir Gryfindor's and Lady Ravenclaw's appetites. You must be famished from your journey." Salazar gave what could possibly be construed as a smile. He ate a small bit, just a role and a bit of egg. This small amount, however, was enough to satisfy Helga's wishes.  
  
After breakfast the four retreated to the library. Helga, Godric, and Rowena stalled their discussions of the school for the short while Salazar was to be present. They instead shifted their discussion to more trivial matters, the weather, crops, grounds, etc.  
  
"Lady, your grounds grow more beautiful with each passing year, I must say," Salazar said in reference to Brock Halen, the Hufflepuff estate.  
  
"Thank you, I've always quite enjoyed it. Having it here as a lasting reminder of my parents has been a comfort to me."  
  
"That is indeed a tragedy," Salazar said in a none-too-caring voice.  
  
"Oh, some talk! Why should we dwell on things of the past when there are such friends to be had?"  
  
Through the entire afternoon and into the evening, Rowena could not take her eyes off the dark man. He intrigued her, a feat no man had yet accomplished to the ill of her family. He was mysterious and this suited her romantic inclinations quite well indeed..... 


End file.
